


All That Matters

by Fantasies_of_Tomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And at writing too, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Common Room, I'm Bad At Tagging, Random & Short, Short, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_of_Tomorrow/pseuds/Fantasies_of_Tomorrow
Summary: Samantha is a new student at Hogwarts.





	All That Matters

Everyone else was going into the dorms, but Samantha was waiting in the common room. For that was her name—Samantha, not Samuel, like her twin brother hadn’t hesitated to introduce her as. She’d had the chance to start again, and she’d blown it, just because she was too scared. Too scared to tell him. But he wasn’t here now—he’d been sorted into Ravenclaw and her into Hufflepuff—nobody knew her old name here. There was just one thing she needed to work—and she knew it would, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind: What if it doesn’t? What if you’re wrong?   
Samantha knew all about Hogwarts, her older sister had told her about it. Samantha knew about the enchantment that kept boys from going in the girls’ dormitory. “Don’t worry,” her sister Bridget had said, “it’ll work. You’ll be able to enter the girls’ dorms.” But still Samantha worries.  
All the other first-years had gone to bed; they’d been told to get lots of sleep before their first day tomorrow. But there were still other years there—and Samantha didn’t really want an audience for this.   
“You’d better go to bed now, you don’t want to be tired for your first day tomorrow,” one of the prefects said. Samantha nodded, and started walking towards the girls’ dorms. Everyone looked on with surprise—expecting her to go to the boys’; after all, she did still look like a boy. A few people laughed, probably imagining her falling down the slide the staircase would turn into for any boy.  
Samantha hoped desperately that nothing would happen to it when she went up.  
She walked towards the staircase, looking more confident than she felt, and placed her foot on the first step.  
Nothing happened.  
She took another step. And another.  
Still the staircase did not turn into a slide.  
She ran up the rest of the staircase, overjoyed—even though, logically, she should always have known it would work.  
The other girls looked at her as she entered, obviously surprised at her apparently male face. She imagined the older levels downstairs had a similar look on their faces. Samantha said the words she’d been waiting to say for a very long time.  
“My name is Samantha. Pleased to meet you.”  
And maybe they wouldn’t accept her. Maybe they’d laugh and sneer at her. But that didn’t matter. The enchantment knew she was a girl. The universe knew. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any criticism in the comments section. This was very short, sorry, but I might post something longer soon. Or I might not.


End file.
